freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Tortikon/Mimo, że zrobiłeś coś strasznego, ja nadal Cię kocham cz. I
Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie, jakie kiedykolwiek opublikowałem. Tematyka związana z FNaF’em. Pojawia się też pewna rzecz związana z filmami „Iron Man”. Za wszystkie błędy i braki przecinków przepraszam z góry. Nie przedłużając miłego czytania życzę :D Zaczęło się to wszystko w pierwszej z placówek Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. Pracowałem tam jako stróż. Wraz ze mną tej roboty podjął się chłopak w moim wieku – Vincent. Na samym początku naszej znajomości wydawał mi się on trochę dziwny. Nie często widzi się przecież ludzi z fioletowymi włosami i takimi też oczami. Do pracy przychodził w ciemno fioletowym uniformie. Oczywiście, z czasem przyzwyczaiłem się do jego wyglądu. Nasza robota nie była zbytnio wymagająca – mieliśmy tylko pilnować całego budynku i nie pozwolić niczego ukraść lub zniszczyć. Co do dyżurów, to raz ja brałem nocną zmianę, a on dzienną i na odwrót. W czasie dużych imprez razem „pilnowaliśmy” porządku. Z czasem dzieci dały nam nawet ksywki : mnie zaczęły nazywać „Silent Guard”, czyli cichy strażnik, zaś Vincenta – „Purpley Guy”, czyli fioletowy gość. Moje nowe „imię” wzięło się stąd, że najczęściej zamieniałem z kimś dwa, trzy słowa, a później stałem i obserwowałem otoczenie z nikim już nie rozmawiając. Przezwisko Vincenta, zaś… no cóż tego skąd się wzięło chyba nie muszę wyjaśniać. Wracając, podczas tych kilku miesięcy, kiedy pracowałem z nim, zacząłem zdawać sobie sprawę, że czuje coś do tego chłopaka. Pierwszy raz zauważyłem to podczas z jednej z imprez urodzinowych. Rozglądałem się po sali, kiedy mój wzrok zatrzymał się na Vincencie. Stał oparty o ścianę i tak jak ja, obserwował pomieszczenie. Przeanalizowałem jego sylwetkę od góry do dołu i nie mogłem zaprzeczyć temu, że jest przystojny. Patrząc na Vincenta czułem „motylki” w brzuchu. Było to ciekawe i jednocześnie cholernie dziwne uczucie. Od tamtej chwili co raz częściej mu się przyglądałem, gdy nie patrzył. Kiedyś zdarzyło się, że odwrócił głowę w momencie, kiedy się jemu przypatrywałem. Musiałem wtedy natychmiast spojrzeć w dół, by nie zobaczył pojawiających się na mojej twarzy rumieńców. Niewiedziałem co się ze mną dzieje. Patrzyłem przez wiele dni w lustro, szukając wyjaśnienia na moje zachowanie, aż mnie w końcu oświeciło. Zrozumiałem, że zakochałem się w nim i to po uszy. Chciałem mu to powiedzieć, ale nie byłem pewny, czy mnie nie odtrąci lub co gorsza, wyśmieje. Uznałem więc, że nic mu nie powiem. Było mi trudno to dusić w sobie, ale jakoś dawałem radę.Tydzień po tym „odkryciu”, byłem świadkiem czegoś, co na zawsze zapadło mi w pamięć. Przyszedłem właśnie na nocną zmianę. Przechodziłem obok kuchni, kiedy usłyszałem dochodzące z niej śmiechy. Spojrzałem przez okienko w drzwiach, żeby sprawdzić co się dzieje. Ujrzałem piątkę dzieci, stojących wokół Golden Freddy’ego, jednego z animatroników pochodzących z Fazbear’s Familly Dinner. Zaczynając prace, dowiedziałem się, że kostium Złotego mógł zostać założony przez człowieka. Zdziwiłem się trochę, bo nie miałem pojęcia kto chciałby go teraz zakładać. Moje zdziwienie było większe, kiedy okazało się, że to Vincent. Chłopak ściągnął strój i wyciągnął nóż. Kiedy to zobaczyłem stanąłem jak słup soli i nie mogłem się ruszyć. W tym samym czasie on zaczął rzeź. Krew była wszędzie : na podłodze, ścianach, suficie oraz na nim. Co chwila było słychać krzyki dzieci. Po skończonej „robocie” Vincent „zapakował” zwłoki do animatroników i zaczął sprzątać. Jedyne co mi wtedy przyszło do głowy to ucieczka, więc uciekłem do biura. Usiadłem przy biurku i zakryłem dłońmi twarz. Nie wiedziałem co mam o tym myśleć. Powinienem go powstrzymać, już po tym jak wyciągnął broń. Nie umiałem jednak tego zrobić. Bezradnie patrzyłem jak zabija te dzieci. Nie byłem też, pewien czy powinem mu powiedzieć, że to widziałem, czy lepiej nie. Po krótkiej wewnętrznej kłótni postanowiłem, że zachowam to dla siebie. Kilka dni później w gazetach zaczęto pisać o tajemniczym zniknięciu tych dzieci. Większość poszlak prowadziło do Freddy’s Fazbear’s Pizza, ponieważ to tam były ostatnio widziane. Razem z Vincentem byliśmy przesłuchiwani, a policja przeszukiwała budynek. Nie wiem jak on to zrobił, ale niczego nie znaleźli. Kiedy byłem przesłuchiwany, na niektóre pytania udzielałem fałszywych odpowiedzi. Nie dałem rady powiedzieć im, że to Vincent. Czułem, że jeślibym to zrobił, już nigdy bym go nie zobaczył, a tego nie przeżyłbym. Kiedy sprawa trochę ucichła, myślałem, że to już koniec. Miałem nadzieje, że wszystko wróci do normy. Niestety, strasznie się myliłem. Było coraz gorzej. Klienci zaczęli skarżyć się na dziwny odór, przypominając smród zgniłego mięsa, który wydobywał się z animatroników oraz na maź, przypominająca trochę krew, wypływającą z ich oczodołów. Ostatnią kroplą, która przepełniła to naczynie skarg, był wypadek podczas ostatniej z imprez w placówce. Ofiarą byłem ja. Nic nie zapowiadało, że coś się stanie. Wyglądało to jak normalne urodziny. Oczywiście coś musiało pójść nie tak. Miałem właśnie pójść do biura, by sprawdzić czy kamery działają, kiedy moją uwagę zwrócił jeden z animatroników, lis Foxy. Stało przednim kilkoro maluchów i klaskało w rytm śpiewanej przez niego piosenki. Nagle lisiasty zaczął się „zacinać”. Podszedłem, więc tam by sprawdzić co jest z nim nie tak. Gdy byłem już w odległości dwóch kroków od niego, animatronik rzucił się na dzieci. Nie wiele myśląc, skoczyłem aby przeciąć mu drogę. Bardziej poczułem niż zobaczyłem jak jego metalowe zęby zatapiają się w moją klatkę piersiową. Razem z nim upadłem na podłogę. Wokół siebie słyszałem przerażone krzyki dzieci i ich rodziców. Zdawało mi się nawet, że słyszę wołanie Vincenta. Zemdlałem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach